Souvenirs de Fort-Ivar
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Un jeune homme voyageait à travers Bordeciel pour vivre une vie remplie d'aventures, mais aussi pour essayer d'oublier le drame qu'il venait de vivre. Un jour, il arriva dans un petit village isolé et y fit une rencontre. Une rencontre qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier…


**_Salut à tous ! :D Pour aujourd'hui, voilà un petit OS sur un crossover entre Skyrim et Dragons, avec du Hiccstrid en prime ! Régalez-vous ! ^^J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si c'est le cas, laissez un petit commentaire ! ^^ Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite des aventures d'Odine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 **Souvenirs de Fort-Ivar**

Depuis le massacre de la ville d'Helgen par un dragon, Harold vivait et voyageait seul sur les routes de Bordeciel. Sa famille et ses amis ayant disparus en même temps que la vie qu'il y avait dans cette ville, il n'avait plus personne sur terre. Pendant des mois, il mena la vie qu'il avait choisie en chassant toutes sortes de gibier dans les bois, tel des chevreuils, des élans, des chèvres, des renards, des loups et des ours. Avec leurs peaux et ses talents de forgeron acquis auprès du forgeron d'Helgen, il c'était fait une armure en peau confortable, chaude et résistante. Il avait précieusement gardé et pris soin de l'épée qu'il avait réussi à embarqué lors de l'évacuation d'Helgen, ce qui lui avait permis de se défendre contre les premiers dangers croisés sur sa route. Il s'était également procuré un arc et des dagues, et son talent pour les manier s'était énormément accru au fil du temps.

Depuis Helgen, Harold avait parcouru bon nombre de lieux pour essayer d'oublier son drame. Mais c'était peine perdue. Jamais personne ne pourrait oublier un drame pareil ! Outre ce problème, il avait vu bon nombre de merveilles, de lieux, de monuments, et il avait également fait bon nombre de rencontres ! D'aventuriers courageux et excentriques à de ravissantes femmes dont la fougue et la compagnie étaient des plus plaisantes, que ce soit en tant que serveuses ou en tant que guerrières ! Malgré leurs charmes et leur personnalité attachante, Harold n'avait pas le cœur à céder le sien pour l'une d'entre elles. N'ayant pas envie de perdre une autre famille à cause d'un dragon, il se contenta de poursuivre sa vie seul. Et quand bien même qu'il voudrait l'inverse, aucune d'entre d'elles n'était la bonne à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas ressenti la fameuse étincelle que l'on ressent quand on croise la personne faite pour soi.

Un jour, il quitta la ville de Blancherive avec une bourse d'or bien remplie. Ce jour-là, il venait d'effectuer auprès de Belethor, le commerçant le plus connu de la ville, un bon petit commerce de peaux de bêtes et de cornes d'animal. Après avoir également fait le plein de provisions, il poursuivit avec motivation sa route en direction de l'Est, vers Faillaise. La route allait être très longue, mais avec les petits villages sur la route, il aurait de quoi se restaurer, loger et vendre en attendant d'y arriver. Longeant le fleuve qui contournait la plus haute montagne de Bordeciel et esquivant sans trop de problèmes les dangers provoqués par des bandits, des meutes de loups, des imposteurs déguisés en soldats de la légion ou encore des nécromanciens, Harold continua de marcher pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un panneau lui indiquant la direction du village le plus proche.

Selon le panneau, sa route le mènerait à Fort-Ivar. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était un tout petit village assez tranquille qui se trouvait au pied de la montagne menant au Haut Hrothgar, la demeure des grises-barbes. Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention pour ces vieux séniles qui ne vivent que pour la venue d'un « Enfant de dragon », il poursuivit son chemin en suivant les sentiers. Quand il entra dans les bois proches du village, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et Harold admira le sourire les rayons du soleil qui inondait de ses lueurs dorée les arbres et la végétation avoisinante. Avec toutes ces belles couleurs, cet endroit aurait pu se faire baptiser « La foret d'ocre ». Après un quart d'heure de marche, Harold pouvait déjà apercevoir le toit des chaumières du village. Mourant d'envie de se réchauffer devant un bon feu, d'engloutir un bon repas fait maison et de dormir dans un bon lit douillet, il continua d'avancer sous la frêle pluie des feuilles ocres . Et c'est là qu'il vit une jeune femme se faire agresser par trois bandits ! Même qu'à première vue, la jeune femme semblait bien se défendre avec sa double hache en acier, Harold ne pouvait pas poursuivre sa route en ignorant le fait qu'elle se battait à un contre trois !

Harold tendit alors son arc et tira une flèche qui se planta avec puissance dans le dos d'un des bandits. Harold esquissa un sourire satisfait puis s'apprêtait à tirer une flèche sur le bandit qui lui chargeait dessus dans l'espoir de venger son compatriote. Mais Harold n'eut même pas le temps d'agir que la guerrière venait de lancer une dague qui se planta dans le crane du bandit, alors qu'elle était encore occupée avec le troisième ! Ce dernier ne tarda pas à perdre sa tête au moment où son camarade venait de s'écrouler au sol ! Epaté du talent combatif de la blonde, Harold voulu lui demander si tout allait bien mais cette dernière semblait plutôt… en rogne.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine d'intervenir ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide !

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Désolé, mais je n'allais pas attendre de vous voir à terre pour me décider à intervenir. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont morts et que vous n'avez rien, je vais poursuivre ma route. Bonne journée.

\- Attendez !

\- Quoi ? Dit-il en tournant la tête

\- Vous en avez tué un sur les trois. Vous avez droit de lui faire les poches.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je récupérerai juste ma flèche.

La blonde hocha la tête et regarda Harold retirer la flèche du dos du bandit. Elle observa vite fait les traits de ce jeune homme de 21 ans aux yeux verts, aux cheveux bruns légèrement longs et légèrement en bataille, et dont une barbe de deux jours le rendait assez séduisant. Et avec la tenue en fourrure et en cuir qu'il portait, la guerrière était sûre de le reconnaitre si jamais elle venait à recroiser sa route. Quand Harold eut fini de récupérer son bien, il adressa un léger regard à cette jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tressés sur le côté et aux yeux bleus, puis il hocha la tête pour la saluer et repris tranquillement sa route vers le village. La blonde le regardait s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de faire les poches des trois bandits.

A peine Harold était-il au milieu du pont de pierre du village qu'il trouvait l'endroit assez tranquille et joli, surtout avec ce paisible petit fleuve, ses arbres verts et ocres, ses quelques petites maisons et cette majestueuse montagne dont le sommet était très enneigé et si important pour certains habitants de Bordeciel.

La première chose qu'Harold fit en entrant dans le village, c'est de se rendre à l'auberge de Vilemyr, qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. A l'intérieur, il se réjouissait de sentir la chaleur du brasier central lui réchauffer la peau. Les quelques clients présents le regardaient d'un œil curieux, surtout en voyant son accoutrement sauvage, mais Harold les ignora sans leur adresser de mauvais regard. Il ne put ignorer les plaintes d'une certaine Temba Grandbras qui se plaignait des ravages causés sur les arbres par les ours de la région, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua d'avancer jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Bonjour. Vous désirez ? Lui demanda un homme dénommée Wilhelm

\- Une chambre.

\- Bien. Ça fera dix pièces d'or.

\- D'accord. Tenez. Dit-il en posant les pièces sur le comptoir.

\- Merci. Dit-il en prenant l'argent. Suivez-moi, monsieur.

Harold suivit l'aubergiste jusqu'à une chambre qui se trouvait juste à droite du comptoir. Seulement, Harold ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait deux lits dans la pièce ! Lui qui aurait préféré avoir une chambre individuelle… Il espérait que personne ne vienne louer la chambre en même temps que lui ! Mais bon. C'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de chambre du tout.

\- C'est ici.

\- Merci. Dit-il en posant ses affaires à côté du lit visiblement très douillet fait de paille et de peaux de bêtes.

\- Il vous faut autre chose ?

\- J'aimerais souper, c'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr. Nous avons de la soupe de légumes, du ragout de choux et de la tarte aux givreboises tout frais d'aujourd'hui.

\- J'en prendrais un peu de chaque avec un bout de pain et une bière, s'il vous plait.

\- Entendu. Installez-vous à table, on va vous ramener tout ça. Répondit-il avec un sourire aimable

Il sortit de la chambre pour préparer la commande tandis qu'Harold terminait de déposer ses affaires. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre qu'il referma derrière lui et s'installa à la table la plus proche. Regardant patiemment la flamme de la bougie qui vacillait, Harold fut interpellé par une belle jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts, qui répondait au nom de Lynly Chantétoile et qui lui apportait son repas.

\- Et voilà. Bon appétit.

\- Merci.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, voudriez-vous m'écouter jouer du luth ? Ça ne vous coûtera que cinq pièces d'or.

\- Oh, pourquoi pas. Accepta-t-il avec un sourire tout en lui donnant son argent

\- Merci, monsieur. Souriait-elle d'un air ravi en prenant les pièces

La jolie musicienne alla chercher son bel instrument de couleur rouge et s'installa pour que tous les clients puissent la voir. Harold la regardait et l'écouta jouer avec le sourire en plus de se régaler avec son festin ! Ça faisait du bien et ça lui changeait de sa nourriture grillée au feu de bois ! Tout en mangeant, il continuait d'écouter Lynly jouer du luth mais son regard se tourna vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit et qu'un visage familier apparu. C'était la jeune guerrière de tout à l'heure. À cause de sa beauté, elle reçut des compliments et de nombreux regards lubriques de la part des hommes présents dans la taverne, mais elle les ignora et alla au comptoir pour demander une chambre et à souper. L'aubergiste lui annonça que le seul lit encore disponible était dans la chambre double à sa droite, mais qu'elle était déjà occupée. Se fichant de partager la même pièce avec quelqu'un juste pour une nuit, elle accepta, le paya, et alla s'asseoir pour souper. C'est là qu'elle vit Harold. Ce dernier tournait le dos à la musicienne et aux clients pour manger son repas tant qu'il était encore chaud. En le regardant, elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir était aussi sèche tout à l'heure. Elle décida donc de s'approcher pour lui présenter ses excuses et le remercier.

\- Salut.

\- Mmh ? Oh. Salut. Dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais… Je voulais quand même te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas réagi comme il fallait mais ces saletés de bandits m'avaient bien mis en rogne.

\- Ça, j'avais compris. Mais merci pour ton geste. Dit-il d'un ton aimable

Elle lui rendit un léger sourire et hocha la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir deux tables plus loin et de déposer son sac de voyage à ses pieds. Harold retourna à son repas alors que Lynly, qui venait de finir de jouer son morceau de luth, alla servir la nouvelle cliente sous les applaudissements des autres clients. La jeune guerrière commanda alors un verre d'hydromel, de la soupe de légumes, du pain, un bout de fromage et une part de tarte aux givreboises. Elle reçut sa commande assez rapidement et ne tarda pas pour manger. Durant le repas, son regard déviait quelques fois vers Harold qui lui adressait un sourire quand il croisait le sien. Mais elle arrêta très vite ce petit jeu et ce concentra sur son repas pour vite aller se coucher. Demain, elle avait de la route devant elle et elle voulait être suffisamment en forme. Quand Harold eut fini de manger et de boire sa bière, il se leva pour aller se coucher alors qu'Astrid était encore au dessert. Lynly revint à ce moment-là pour débarrasser sa table.

\- Vous avez bien mangé ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oh, c'était succulent. Mes compliments au chef.

\- Je vous remercie… Rougissait-elle

\- Quoi, c'est vous qui avez cuisiné tout ça ?

\- Disons la soupe et la tarte. Souriait-elle

\- Eh bah j'espère que la prochaine fois que je reviendrais, j'aurais à nouveau le plaisir de goûter à vos plats.

Avec un adorable rougissement, Lynly débarrassa la table et Harold partit se coucher. Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'allongea sur le dos et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Tout comme son repas, ça lui changeait de s'allonger dans un vrai lit et non sur une couchette à la belle étoile ! Rassasié et très à l'aise, il ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir.

De son côté, la jeune guerrière venait enfin de finir sa tarte et son verre. Tout comme Harold, elle se leva et empoigna son sac de voyage pour aller se coucher. Ne sachant pas qu'Harold était son colocataire, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de le voir. Réveillé par le bruit de la porte, Harold ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Et tout comme la blonde, il était surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il gentiment

\- Apparemment, on partage la chambre. Répondit-elle en refermant la porte

\- Ah. Bon bah bonne nuit. Dit-il en se recouchant

\- Merci. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. S'excusa-t-elle en allant se coucher après avoir posé son sac par terre et sa double hache contre le rebord du lit

\- C'est rien.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de s'installait confortablement sur son lit, Harold ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers elle car il était intrigué par un petit bruit métallique. La blonde tenait dans ses mains un joli médaillon en argent orné d'une belle émeraude qui était accroché à son cou.

\- Joli bijou.

\- Merci. Mais si l'envie te prend de me le voler, tu y perdras tes doigts. Le menaça-t-elle avec un simple regard

\- T'a pas à t'en faire. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

\- Mmh.

Harold nota qu'elle venait de le regarder avec le même regard que lorsqu'elle s'est fait attaquer dans les bois. Il nota aussi qu'elle semblait pensive et contente en regardant une dernière fois son collier avant de le remettre à l'abri sous son haut rouge.

\- C'est à cause des bandits de tout à l'heure que tu es si protectrice envers ce collier ? Parce qu'ils te l'ont volé ? Suggéra Harold.

\- Exact. Surtout qu'il est l'objet d'une quête très importante à mes yeux…

\- Ah ? Laquelle ?

\- Je dois l'apporter au plus vite à ma sœur Ingrid pour qu'elle puisse se marier avec. Notre mère s'est mariée avec ce collier, alors elle tient depuis toujours à se marier avec ce bijou. Mais je suppose aussi que c'est parce qu'elle veut que notre mère soit en partie avec elle pour ce grand jour…

\- Je suis désolé. C'est triste que votre mère ne soit plus là pour un tel évènement. Surtout pour le mariage de l'une de ses filles.

\- Oui... Mais si je peux être à son mariage à temps, et avec le collier, elle sera super contente. Et moi aussi. Oh pardon, je t'ennuie avec mes histoires au lieu de te laisser dormir. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu dois te rendre où ?

\- A Faillaise.

\- A Faillaise ? C'est là que tu te rends aussi ? S'étonna Harold

\- Oh ? Toi aussi ? Pour y faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

\- Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Visiter et revendre mes butins de chasse seraient un bon début. Après, je verrais bien sur place.

\- C'est sûr. Tu t'y rends à pied, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Woh. Ça fait quand même une trotte depuis Fort-Ivar !

\- Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Le voyage ne m'apportera que du bon. Et toi ? Tu y va à pied ou à cheval ?

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de me louer un cheval. Je dois donc m'y rendre à pied et ne pas trainer en route si je veux arriver à temps au mariage. Et prier les dieux pour que des bandits n'aient pas la bêtise de venir s'en prendre à moi ! Ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour

\- En effet, vaut mieux pour eux ! Rigola Harold

\- Hé ? j'y pense ! Pourquoi on ne ferait pas route ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Euh… Désolé mais je ne suis pas habitué à voyager avec quelqu'un. Et comme tu as une mission importante qui t'attend, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on te retarde. Aussi bien par un compagnon de route que par des bandits.

\- Mmh. Tu as raison. Merci. Mais peut être qu'on se recroisera a Faillaise ?

\- Peut-être. Tu pars quand ?

\- Dès que le soleil sera levé. Et toi ?

\- Un peu plus tard. J'ai entendu une femme se plaindre d'un problème d'ours et j'ai envie d'y remédier.

\- Contre un salaire ? Ah, pas bête. Devina avec un sourire malicieux

\- Et ouais. En tout cas, merci pour ta proposition, euh... Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Astrid. Et toi ?

\- Harold.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler si je veux te revoir à Faillaise. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Bon, sur ce, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux dormir vu la journée qui nous attend demain.

\- T'as raison. Bonne nuit, Astrid.

\- Bonne nuit, Harold.

Ils se recouchèrent tous les deux en pensant à leur journée de demain. Mais Harold pensa plus au voyage qui attendait Astrid et à sa mission, plutôt qu'à son propre voyage. Après un court instant de réflexion, il se redressa et fouilla dans la petite sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture. Astrid rouvrit les yeux et l'observa avec discrétion. Dans ses affaires, Harold venait de trouver un grenat et se leva pour le donner à Astrid.

\- Astrid ? Chuchota-t-il en s'agenouillant près de son lit

\- Mmh ?

\- Tiens. Prend ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Un grenat ?! Mais... pourquoi tu me donne une merveille pareille ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant d'une voix surprise et intriguée

\- Pour que tu puisses le revendre et louer un cheval avec l'argent. Comme ça, tu arriveras plus vite au mariage de ta sœur

\- Mais…

\- Accepte-le. S'il te plait.

\- Woh, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire face à un tel acte généreux, Harold… Merci…

\- De rien Astrid. Ça me fait plaisir de te le donner.

\- Mais tu n'en aura pas besoin ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai de quoi subvenir à mes besoins le temps d'arriver à Faillaise. Et je sais qu'il sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi.

\- En effet, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton geste me sauve la vie ! Comment puis-je te remercier ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le fait que tu l'accepte me suffit.

\- Je… merci.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant qu'Harold lui rendit avec sincérité. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent plonger dans les yeux de l'autre et qu'ils puissent étudier les traits de leurs visage qui ne leur déplaisait pas. C'est à ce moment-là, à la délicate lueur de la lune qui se faufilait à travers la petite fenêtre, qu'ils ressentirent une étrange sensation au fond de leur cœur. Si la déesse Mara les observait, elle dirait que ces deux jeunes gens étaient en train de tomber amoureux. Surtout que cette fois, Harold venait de ressentir la fameuse petite étincelle. Quand à Astrid, elle ne trouvait pas Harold déplaisant malgré son allure sauvage. Elle le trouvait même très beau, voir même séduisant. Peu après, et sans relancer une nouvelle discussion, ils retournèrent se coucher et passèrent une très bonne nuit. Quand Harold se réveilla, Astrid n'était déjà plus là, ainsi que ses affaires. Mais elle avait laissé un petit mot sur le sac d'Harold qui le lut en étant encore allongé.

« _Encore merci, Harold. J'aurais aimé te dire au revoir et te dire merci de vive voix, mais il fallait que j'y aille. J'espère vite te revoir à Faillaise pour régler la dette que j'ai envers toi. Alors d'ici à ce que tu arrives, sois prudent sur la route. Astrid. »_

Harold esquissa un sourire. Astrid voulait le revoir et lui conseillait d'être prudent jusque-là. Il était attendri et heureux de savoir ça, car lui-même avait très envie de la revoir. Il devait reconnaître que cette fille avait tout pour plaire ! Du charisme, de la fougue, du talent pour le combat, du charme et sûrement d'autres qualités. Et d'après ce qu'il a pu en juger hier soir, même si ça avait duré que très peu de temps, elle avait l'air de l'apprécier. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas indiqué dans son message l'envie de le revoir et lui conseiller d'être prudent !

Sortant de la chambre avec ses affaires et un sourire, Harold entendit de nouveau Temba se plaindre des dégâts des ours à l'aubergiste ! Proposant ses services pour chasser le petit groupe d'ours qui posait problème à l'ouest du village, la femme ronchon accepta avec joie ! Harold passa une heure à les chasser, caché dans les hauteurs des montagnes et les élimina à distance avec son arc ! Empochant la récompense auprès de Temba, Harold fit un plein de provisions et quitta le village en direction de Faillaise.

Après une heure de marche sur la route, Harold vit une chose qui le stoppa net. Un troll semblait être en plein festin vu le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, le torse et la tête ! Et en plissant le regard, Harold reconnut ce qui semblait être les restes d'un cheval. Ressentant à ce moment-là une énorme angoisse, il tendit rapidement une flèche et visa le troll en pleine tête ! La créature se mit à rugir avec férocité en se tenant la tête et en gesticulant dans tous les sens ! Il était encore en vie ?! Faut dire que ces créatures étaient tout aussi solides que les ours ! Soudain, le troll se tourna dans la direction d'où la flèche venait d'être tirée, repéra Harold et lui chargea dessus avec la mâchoire grande ouverte et dégoulinante de sang ! Harold ne traîna pas pour lui tirer une seconde flèche qui se planta bien entre ses trois yeux sombres ! Le troll émit un dernier rugissement et s'effondra sur le sol qu'il recouvrit de son sang et de celui de sa victime. Maintenant que le danger était écarté, Harold courut vers le cheval et vit avec effroi qu'une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde recouverte de sang gisait à ses côtés ! Harold mit sa main contre sa bouche quand il reconnut Astrid malgré les nombreux coups de griffes qu'elle avait reçues. Tombant à genoux à ses côtés, il sentit des larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

Après avoir pleuré sur sa dépouille, Harold lui donna une sépulture descente, planta le manche de sa double hache dans le sol, déposa un petit bouquet de lavande, de coton sauvage et de lys des cimes rouges sur la tombe, et repris la route vers Faillaise. Le cheval resta sur la route, en sang et à moitié déchiqueté. Des bêtes sauvages viendraient festoyer sans soucis. Avant d'enterrer Astrid, Harold avait récupéré ses biens, surtout le collier qu'elle devait ramener à sa sœur. Par respect pour sa mémoire et son amour envers sa sœur, il lui avait promis de le lui apporter à temps.

Après une longue journée de marche, il arriva enfin à destination. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire des pauses, de chasser et de se restaurer convenablement. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa mission et à Astrid. Son visage réduit en charpie et maculé de sang l'avait hanté durant tout le trajet. Le temps qu'il arrive à Faillaise, Harold avait évité de maudire les dieux pour éviter de subir leur colère avant d'avoir accompli sa mission. Mais une fois qu'Ingrid aurait le collier, alors là, il pourra les maudire et leur balancer toutes les injures qu'il souhaiterait !

Il entra dans Faillaise après avoir convaincu les gardes de le laisser entrer, puis il se fit gentiment questionner par un gars assez balèze qui faisait juste son boulot. Après qu'il ait enfin accepté de le laisser tranquille, Harold se dirigea sans sourire vers le temple de Mara. A l'intérieur, il fut gentiment accueilli par les prêtes et le voyageur demanda à voir Ingrid en leurs donnant les informations qu'il avait à son sujet. Et par chance, la jeune fille n'était pas encore mariée mais la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder. Quelques secondes après son arrivée, Harold rencontra enfin les futurs époux. Ingrid était une jolie jeune fille de l'âge d'Astrid, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et aux yeux verts en amande. Son futur époux était un garçon assez rondouillard aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, et dont la gentillesse se lisait sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Expliquer la raison de sa présence ici ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Ingrid était en larmes quand elle reçut le collier et qu'elle avait appris comment sa sœur était morte. Elle voulut remercier Harold pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase à cause de son chagrin. Son fiancé, qui s'appelait Varek, la prit dans ses bras et termina de remercier Harold pour elle. Harold leur souhaita quand même ses vœux de bonheur et quitta le temple, le cœur lourd. La cérémonie fut alors repoussée le temps qu'Ingrid se calme et sèche ses larmes, mais quand elle fut de nouveau présentable et prête, le mariage eut lieu et les mariés purent débuter leurs nouvelles vies dans la joie, mais aussi la tristesse.

Comme l'auberge de la ville était bondée de monde, Harold s'était rendu au dortoir d'Haelga pour souper, dormir et surtout, noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. A table et dans son coin, il buvait d'un air absent et au goulot sa bouteille d'hydromel. Etre le témoin du malheur d'Astrid et apporter la mauvaise nouvelle à cette pauvre Ingrid lui avait pour le moment ôté tout envie de vivre. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires des autres. S'il leur arrivait malheur, Harold savait qu'il se retrouverait affecté par ça. Surtout que la, le malheur venait de frapper la seule fille pour qui son cœur avait décidé de battre et lui avait donné envie de rester auprès d'elle. En plus de ça, Harold culpabilisait à mort. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte !

\- J'aurais dû l'accompagner… J'aurais dû accepter de l'accompagner… Murmura-t-il, le front dans le creux de sa main

\- Un souci, monsieur ?

Harold releva la tête et vit que la gérante du dortoir, Haelga, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à l'apparence très séduisante le regardait avec inquiétude. Légèrement saoul, Harold l'ignora et reporta son attention sur sa bouteille qui était presque vide.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? A vous voir, on dirait qu'un malheur vous accable et que vous tentez de l'oublier dans l'alcool. Constata-t-elle d'une voix triste

Comme il n'y avait plus personne dans le petit réfectoire, Harold se permit de lui répondre d'un ton assez sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ce n'est pas vos oignons, alors laissez-moi tranquille.

\- D'accord. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et être indiscrète. C'est juste que ça me fait de la peine de voir les hommes abattus par le chagrin.

Elle fit demi-tour, mais se permit d'ajouter ceci en lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Mais si vous voulez être écouté et consolé, venez me voir.

Harold haussa un sourcil et la regarda débarrasser les autres tables. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par être écouté et consolé. Mais la question qu'il se posa, c'est… Est-ce qu'il valait mieux aller la voir ou aller se coucher dans le lit qu'il avait loué ? Après une courte réflexion, il se dit… pourquoi pas. Il entama le fond de sa bouteille d'une traite et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Haelga était en train de le nettoyer et quand elle vit qu'Harold la regardait, elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Comment dire… Euh… Bafouilla-t-il avec embarra

\- Sssh…. Ne dites rien. Suivez-moi. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et suave

Elle lui prit tendrement la main et l'entraîna dans la pièce qui se trouvait juste derrière le comptoir. A l'intérieur, Harold fut surtout surpris de voir qu'il y avait des chaines accrochés à la tête du lit ! Et vu que dans cette pièce, il y avait du miel, de l'alcool, des fleurs, des fruits, des potions de vigueur, des bandes de cuir et un livre au contenu assez coquin… Cette fille devait être une sacrée coquine ! Quand il l'entendit refermer la porte, il eut comme un désagréable frisson qui voulait dire « T'a rien à faire ici ! Sauve-toi vite ! » Même avec la bouteille qu'il avait bu, sa raison lui disait de ne pas faire ça. Haelga lui fit face avec un doux sourire et posa ses mains délicates sur son torse. Mais quand elle vit son air inquiet, triste et absent, elle s'inquiéta.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en écartant avec douceur les mèches qu'il avait devant ses beaux yeux verts

\- Euh, je…

\- Si c'est les menottes qui vous inquiètent, on n'est pas obligés de s'en servir. C'est juste un petit plus pour pimenter les choses. Le rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux

\- Ah. D'accord. Dit-il avec un faible sourire

Elle le lui rendit, puis tout en hissant sur la pointe des pieds et en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle frotta sensuellement son nez cotre le sien.

\- Alors … Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je fasse pour que vous vous sentiez mieux et que je puisse enfin voir un sourire sur ce beau visage ?

\- Bah… Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que…

\- Oui ? Osez me le demander. Je ne vous jugerai pas.

Il bafouilla quelques mots car il hésitait à lui demander ce que son état physique souhaitait. En fait, il voulait lui demander qu'elle tresse ses cheveux sur le côté et qu'elle penne les commandes en se faisant passer pour Astrid. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Coucher avec cette fille avec de telles conditions et en étant à moitié saoul ne lui offrira jamais le bonheur qu'il aurait aimé connaitre avec Astrid. Il l'avait brièvement connue et aimé, et il valait mieux qu'elle reste à sa place, parmi ses souvenirs. Et puis il n'avait pas envie que sa toute première fois se passe ainsi, avec une inconnue aux pratiques sexuelle assez extrêmes.

Honteux, il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, puis s'écarta d'Haelga qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui prenait. Harold lui présenta ses remerciements et ses excuses, puis décida de s'en aller de cette ville, sans même dormir dans le lit douillet qu'il avait loué. Harold reprit alors sa vie de nomade et de chasseur, sans pour autant réussir à oublier Astrid, ni à trouver le bonheur auprès de qui que ce soit par pure volonté, et ce, même au bout de plusieurs années. Jamais il n'était retourné à Fort-Ivar, ni sur cette fameuse route qui menait à Faillaise, et encore moins sur la tombe d'Astrid.


End file.
